George (Theodore Tugboat)
George is the strongest and biggest tugboat in the Big Harbour in Theodore Tugboat. He wears a purple baseball cap on his head backwards. Bio *George the Valiant loves to show off and can sometimes be a little rude without knowing it. He especially loves to tell stories to the other tugs, mostly about himself. He also loves to blow up a lot of smoke from his smokestack and make a lot of loud noises reving his powerful twin engines. But most of all, George is a hard worker, and never finishes a job until it's done and always stands up for his friends. George and Emily get into fights, but in the end they always make up. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Tugboats *He once wanted to be called Goliath and then Gargantua in Hank's New Name. He also got his nickname "Georgie" from his new friend Shamus the sea trawler. He also seems to like giving orders, but gives too many as he discovers when he, Theodore Tugboat, and Foduck try to solve an underwater mystery, he soon learns a good leader knows when to follow. In "Theodore and the Borrowed Bell" it was revealed that he likes the stuff Northumberland finds under the water. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (cameo), The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester (do not speak), Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue (cameo), A Joke Too Far (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbour Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbour Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff (mentioned), Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Bully, George and the Underwater Mystery, R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Theodore's Tough Tugging, Theodore's New Job, Digby's Disaster, Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), George's Funny Noise, Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, George's Turn, Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore's Bright Idea, George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship, Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper * Season 5 - Theodore Shares his Story, Hank Hurts a Ship (cameo), Theodore and the Harbour Crane (cameo), Theodore On Time, George's Big Hurry, Hank's Funny Feeling, Theodore and the Scared Ship, Hank and the Sunken Ship, George and the Flags, Hank Stays Up Late (cameo), Theodore the Tattletug, Hank's Cozy Cove, Bedford's Big Move, Guysborough Makes a Friend (cameo), Pugwash is Gone!, Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore Takes Charge, Theodore's Bright Night, George Waits His Turn, and Hank Floats Forward (cameo) Trivia * George's model is on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * Some of his facial expressions were offered for sale on ebay. * George is possibly based on Point Valiant, a tug that used to work in Halifax, but was later named Andre H. * George was the only one of the five tugboats to not get a Changing Face or Press' N 'Go Toy. * In the French version of the show, George's name is Georges. * George is said to have two engines, but he has only one propeller. Merchandising * ERTL (diecast and bath toy; discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) References Category:Tugboats Category:Big Harbour Tugboats Category:V-Tugs Category:Male Characters Category:Ocean Tugs Category:Big Harbour Characters Category:Theodore Tugboat Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters